


Тимбилдинг: изменение полярности

by Elbbircs



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e11 Adrift, Episode: s02e12 Fragments, F/F, F/M, Missing Scene, Origins, Pre-Canon, Teambuilding, Translation, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: Джек не ищет команду, Джеку она не нужна. Но команда сама его находит.





	Тимбилдинг: изменение полярности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Team Building (Reverse The Polarity Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/865427) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge), [IamShadow21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21). 



> Преканон «Торчвуда» (2006), но есть спойлеры к 2.12 «Фрагменты»

**ДЖЕК**

Джеку так и не удается вычистить из-под ногтей кровь. Закончив с отскребанием полов, он идет к рабочему столу Алекса и находит там нужные документы. Алекс оставил ему подробные инструкции, пароли, ключи, секреты и — четыре остывающих трупа в липких малиново-красных лужах. Джек не знает, что ему делать с навалившимися на него свободой и ответственностью.

Новогодним утром около восьми, когда большая часть Британии мучается первым похмельем в новом тысячелетии, Джек открывает лучшую бутылку скотча своего погибшего босса и выпивает ее до дна. Алекс был бы недоволен святотатством. Он считал, что хорошие напитки нужно смаковать, а не выпивать залпом. Но Джек не из тех, кто сдерживается. Поэтому к восьми тридцати бутылка уже пуста. Впервые за тридцать лет он так напивается. Джек знает, что это его не убьет, но беспокойный сон и мучения от болей в желудке кажутся ему чем-то вроде искупления. Этого недостаточно, но это лучше, чем полная потеря чувств.

Оказалось, Алекс настроил таймер, и все, кого это касалось, ровно в полночь получили от него письма. Джек замечает это, когда входит в систему, чтобы проверить активность Разлома. Письма идут нескончаемым потоком, так что он проглядывает первые пару ответов и игнорирует все остальные.

Очень скоро начинает звонить телефон. Это продолжается два дня. Джек столько раз отфутболивает личного ассистента Ивонны Хартман, что директор сама решает ему позвонить. Подключив обаяние, Хартман пытается надавить на Джека, но он видит ее насквозь, да и после всего, что случилось, он не в настроении играть. Потом Джек не может вспомнить, что именно ей сказал, но после его слов Хартман произносит несколько невнятных угроз и вешает трубку. Ему все равно. Впервые за сотню лет он сам по себе, и по доброй воле этот хомут на себя больше не наденет. Наемный солдат, убийца, расходный материал, подопытный — и все это во имя королевы и страны. Хартман говорит хорошо, но по сути предлагает то же самое, а Джек больше не может постоянно быть под чьим-то контролем. Он останется, но на своих условиях.

Джек использует информацию из бумаг Алекса, и при помощи нее переводит Хаб полностью под свой контроль. Он забирает вещи из подвальной клетушки, полвека служившей ему комнатой, и переносит их в неиспользуемый бункер прямо под своим офисом. В нем такие же спартанские условия: холодно и сыро, — так что, в целом, он чувствует себя как дома. Все равно он проводит там не так много времени.

Джек охотится на уивелов, делает набеги на барахолки, чтобы изъять приборы для клонирования и дранианские тазеры, и использует любую возможность, чтобы потрахаться, — это притупляет боль. В остальное время Джек прочесывает архивы. До хранилищ Лондона ему не добраться, но Кардифф — его территория, и здесь нет никого, кто мог бы ему помешать. Сначала он хочет все сжечь — стереть любые упоминания о себе, но потом передумывает. В отчетах о миссиях есть важные данные, и слишком много людей окажется под ударом, если он их уничтожит.

На редактирование файлов нужны месяцы, но, приступив к делу, Джек понимает, что это занятие приносит ему некоторое удовлетворение. Редактирует он не все. Без колебаний и даже с удовольствием он уничтожает три поколения медицинских и научных файлов под названием «Объект исследования: Харкнесс, Дж.». То же самое он проделывает с информацией о Джейн и Джонах Доу, возвращенных Разломом. А потом Джек идет повидать Дору.

— Проворный и ловкий, яркий как солнце, сын, дитя цветов, — приветствует его Дора.

— Ну-ну, ты меня совсем смутила — отвечает Джек с фирменной улыбкой на лице. Ее ответная улыбка светлая и добрая. Если бы не чешуя на руках и не перепончатые пальцы, она могла бы сойти за чью-либо бабушку.

— Часами долгими подряд она волшебный ткет наряд? — как обычно с надеждой спрашивает Дора. Джек качает головой и открывает дверь камеры, чтобы передать ей чашку чая.

Таким окольным путем Дора уже не раз просила разрешить ей заняться вязанием. Но за все два года, что она у них, Алекс ни разу этого не позволил. «Слишком рискованно, — говорил он, — давать заключенному спицы». И это несмотря на то, что Дора никогда не проявляла агрессии и казалась безобидной.

Нужно что-то менять. Файлы, которые он уничтожил, и мольбы Доры только укрепляют желание Джека сделать хоть что-нибудь, раз уж нельзя исправить все. Он приступает к делу, но на подготовку острова уйдут месяцы. Пусть Доре уже не помочь, но будут и другие. Этого не хватит, чтобы исправить прошлое или успокоить свою совесть, но он хотя бы попытается.

Джек не может умереть, ему не нужно спать, и уже почти два года он не просто босс, он сам — Торчвуд-3. Охотник на пришельцев, чистильщик и неофициальный защитник Кардиффа. Человек, пытающийся своими силами исправить сто лет ошибок.

Джек не ищет себе команду. Джеку команда не нужна.

Но Джек не учитывает, что команда сама может его найти.

 

**ЯНТО**

Джеку не нужен дворецкий.

Ему не нужен мальчик на побегушках. Птеранодон ему тоже не нужен, как не нужен и симпатичный паренек, даже такой, на котором одинаково хорошо сидят как джинсы, так и формальный костюм, и который, по-видимому, не против сексуальных экспериментов, пусть сейчас и играет в недотрогу.

Однако, Джек не всегда разделяет понятия «нужно» и «хочу».

Янто ставит на край стола Джека очередную кружку невероятно вкусного кофе и легким покашливанием привлекает к себе внимание.

— Мне бы хотелось узнать, сэр... Как долго Торчвуд-3 обходится без постоянного архивариуса? Или хотя бы какого-нибудь архивариуса?

Джек пытается вспомнить. Это непросто.

— С середины девяностых? Кажется. А в чем дело?

Янто морщится. Это так мило! В волосах Янто запуталась паутина, а сам он весь в пыли: она на его галстуке, манжетах и брюках в районе колен.

— Это многое объясняет, сэр.

— Нужна помощь с тем, что внизу? — спрашивает Джек с игривой улыбкой. — Я кое-что понимаю в архивных делах: систематизации, сгруппировывании, инкорпорации...

Янто принимает задумчивый вид, и Джеку кажется, что он готов рассмотреть его предложение.

— Никого с середины девяностых, сэр?

Джек моргает.

— Да, так.

— А нельзя ли узнать, кто потом занимался сортировкой бумаг?

— Пожалуй, что я.

Улыбка Янто настолько вымученная и натянутая, что Джек не удивился бы, подсыпь он ему что-нибудь в следующую чашку кофе.

— Я вам еще понадоблюсь, сэр?

— Не сейчас, спасибо, — отвечает Джек.

Не будь Янто так раздражен, Джек окликнул бы его и предложил свою помощь в отряхивании пыли с задницы, но в этом случае, подозревает Джек, отравленного кофе ему уж точно не избежать.

У Джека есть правило: не спать с подчиненными, пусть оно и появилось лишь недавно, после того, как он трахнул Сьюзи. Пока что свое правило Джек не нарушал, но сейчас он определенно ищет способы его обойти.

 

**ОУЭН**

— Это лобстер, — скучающим тоном говорит Сьюзи. Она промокла насквозь, и, похоже, замерзла, а также выглядит разочарованной.

— Это не лобстер, — возражает Джек, осторожно засовывая в контейнер извивающееся ракообразное существо.

— А выглядит как лобстер, — настаивает она.

— Джек прав, — подает голос Тош, глядя на ручной сканер. — Существо пропитано энергией Разлома.

— Лобстеры из Разлома, — все еще не верит Сьюзи.

— Это не лобстеры, — рявкает Джек.

Он тоже замерз, промок и пахнет рыбой. Он уверен, что эта вонь сильнее даже его феноменальных феромонов. А еще ему жаль, что они так и не сумели починить робота, выпавшего из Разлома, того, с функциями обслуживания гостей и встроенной кофеваркой. Тогда можно было хотя бы надеяться, что по возвращении в Хаб их ждет тепло и уют.

— Это пришельцы. Они кажутся безобидными, но могут быть носителями одного мерзкого паразита, который смертельно опасен для людей. Кстати говоря, почему вы не в масках?

Тош виновато подпрыгивает и надевает маску. Сьюзи закатывает глаза и делает то же самое.

— Эти штуки воняют, знаешь ли, — жалуется она; ее голос частично заглушен резиновой прослойкой и воздушным фильтром. — А ты почему без маски?

— Иммунитет, — односложно отвечает Джек. Он не в том настроении, чтобы придумывать, как, не раскрывая своих секретов, рассказать о принципах вакцинации в пятьдесят первом веке. — А вы, так и быть, снимайте маски, пусть паразиты из другой галактики съедят ваш мозг. Дело ваше, но вам все равно придется надеть перчатки и помочь мне. Тош, проверь журнал капитана. Узнай, о скольких особях идет речь.

— Уже иду, — говорит Тош, и поднимается наверх.

Они работают в относительной тишине, пока Тош не возвращается двадцатью минутами позже.

— Есть проблема, — обеспокоенно говорит она. — Здесь только половина улова.

— А где остальное? — спрашивает Джек.

— В Лондоне. Грузовик уехал за два часа до нашего появления, — говорит она.

— Мы их не остановим, — заключает Сьюзи. — Скорее всего, они уже там.

— Будем беспокоиться об этом, когда придет время, — решает Джек.

***

Лобстеры из Разлома оказались в полдюжине фешенебельных ресторанов и гостиниц. И хотя Торчвуд без проблем забирает большую часть из них — заведения рады избавиться от, как им сказали, радиоактивных продуктов, — для дюжины посетителей и нескольких сотрудников кухни, ответственных за приготовление, уже поздно.

— Они все заболеют? — спрашивает Тош, в ужасе глядя на список имен.

Джек пожимает плечами:

— Сложно сказать.

Джек следит за выражением лица Тош, пока та мысленно оценивает масштаб проблемы.

— Но... ты сказал, что у тебя иммунитет, а у нас все еще есть несколько экземпляров. Может быть, мы сумеем разработать вакцину...

Она смотрит на него с надеждой, и Джеку ужасно не хочется ее разочаровывать.

— Вакцина есть, — осторожно начинает он, — но нет лечения. Если кто-то из этих людей заразился, мы ничего не сможем для них сделать. Это операция по устранению последствий. Когда они умрут, мы заберем тела и уничтожим паразитов. Все.

— Тогда что мы будем делать сейчас? — в голосе Тош отчаяние.

Джек кладет руку ей на плечо и легко сжимает пальцы.

— Мы будем ждать. Будем следить за состоянием тех, кто мог заразиться. Через несколько месяцев все станет ясно. К тому времени появятся первые симптомы.

Оказалось, что жертв трое. Одна из них — Кэти Расселл.

***

— К нам присоединится новый парень. Будьте с ним милы, пусть чувствует себя как дома, — однажды утром заявляет Джек, неторопливо прогуливаясь по Хабу.

— Когда он будет здесь? — спрашивает Сьюзи, отвлекаясь от рассматривания кинжалов, очень острых и опасных на вид.

— В конце недели. Он переезжает; ищет квартиру, — объясняет Джек и вешает свое пальто.

— Откуда он?

— Из Лондона. Он медик. Больше не придется самим зашивать раны после стычек с уивелами, — жизнерадостно сообщает Джек. — Видите, как я забочусь о вас.

Сьюзи идет за ним в кабинет, и, упершись руками в бока, становится прямо напротив его стола.

— Это тот самый парень, да? Жених девушки с паразитом? Думала, ты дал ему реткон и стер эти воспоминания.

Джек берет первый попавшийся документ из высокой и неровной стопки бумаг и притворяется, что просматривает его.

— Я этого не сделал.

— То есть из-за тебя он несколько месяцев считал себя сумасшедшим? — недоверчиво спрашивает Сьюзи.

Если бы не чувство вины, грызущее его, Джек бы посмеялся над внезапно проснувшейся человечностью Сьюзи.

— Я решил, что он может пригодиться.

— Это чертовски жестоко, Джек. Даже для тебя.

Он не отвечает и не смотрит на нее. В конце концов, она уходит.

***

Оуэн прибывает в Кардифф и в Торчвуд-3 и сразу начинает искать возможность спустить пар. Он выплескивает свою ярость на мир и судьбу единственным способом, который знает: ввязываясь в драки, трахаясь и напиваясь до беспамятства. Джек сам так делал и на собственном опыте убедился, что простого сброса напряжения не хватит — Оуэну нужно какое-то дело, что-то, дающее цель в жизни. Джек подсовывает ему самые интересные задания, устраивает спарринги, а также натаскивает его по стрельбе. Когда Джек понимает, что Оуэн напивается не чаще, чем через день, то повышает его до оперативника и отправляет работать «в поле».

Джек также замечает, что порой Оуэн пахнет духами Сьюзи, и ему несложно сделать выводы. Он знает, что дело тут не в любви — только не в отношениях со Сьюзи — но ему правда интересно, кто из них двоих ненавидит себя больше.

 

**ТОШ**

Иногда Джек не рад тому, что в Хабе он больше не один. Другой человек рядом — это напоминание о ритмах обычной жизни, из которых он давно выпал. Не то чтобы Сьюзи ему не нравилась, но их работа и так слишком необычна, а с напарником под боком это осознается особенно остро. Иногда затишье длится неделями, и это напоминает ему о времени, проведенном в окопах: долгие часы скуки, прерываемые внезапным всплеком невероятно опасных действий. Разлом спокоен только накануне чего-то масштабного.

Иногда Джек думает, что не стоит им со Сьюзи так сильно сближаться.

— Приготовишь мне кофе? — просит он, выдавая одну из своих лучших улыбок.

— Сам приготовь, — отвечает Сьюзи, ни на секунду не отрываясь от монитора.

— Я занят.

— И чем же? — не верит Сьюзи.

— Эм... Бумажной работой. Много чем. Это я тебе плачу. И ты ближе, — пытается спорить Джек.

— Дашь мне еще раз поиграться с той испаряющей штукой?

— И не надейся!

— Тогда нет.

Джек выходит из кабинета, спускается по лестнице и, разведя руки в широком жесте, возводит глаза к потолку и с пафосом говорит:

— И где же уважение?

— Думаю, валяется в канаве рядом с достоинством и моральными принципами, — подкалывает его Сьюзи, не прекращая печатать.

— Эй, это возмутительно! — восклицает Джек. — Каких только принципов у меня нет!

В ответ Сьюзи только хихикает, и Джек борется с желанием скорчить недовольную гримасу.

— И чем же ты так занята? — спрашивает он, понимая, что проиграл этот спор, и кофе готовить будет он.

— Взламываю ЮНИТ, — отвечает Сьюзи с легкой скукой в голосе.

— Что, снова?

— Они даже не обновили систему безопасности с прошлого раза. Никакого удовольствия, — жалуется она.

Джек сочувственно хмыкает, подходит и становится у нее за спиной.

— Сыграем в «угадай преступление»? — спрашивает Сьюзи.

— Проигравший готовит кофе? — с надеждой спрашивает Джек.

— Победитель неделю водит внедорожник, — возражает Сьюзи. Она любит эту машину, и злится, когда оказывается на пассажирском сидении.

— Договорились. Вперед!

Сьюзи указывает мышкой на фотографию мужчины, у которого буквально на лице написано «предатель и перебежчик». Джек фыркает:

— Ты даже не пытаешься усложнить мне задачу.

Сюзи закатывает глаза.

— Ладно. Как насчет нее? — говорит она и выбирает фотографию единственной женщины.

Это молодая изящная азиатка, она выглядит смущенной и напуганной — ничего общего с суровыми мужчинами вокруг нее. Если бы не красная тюремная роба, Джек мог бы подумать, что фотография оказалась там по ошибке. У него нет никаких идей, поэтому он говорит наугад, прикрыв это шуткой:

— Наемная убийца. Заманивает влиятельных мужчин в постель и душит их своими бедрами.

— Нет у тебя никаких идей! — подтрунивает Сьюзи. — И я тоже знаю этот фильм.

— Думаешь, умнее меня? — огрызается Джек. — Сама что думаешь?

— Кибертерроризм, — уверенно отвечает Сьюзи. — Типичный технарь-гик: спуталась не с теми людьми и перешла на темную сторону.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это стереотипы, — мягко упрекает ее Джек.

— Знаешь, что проиграл, поэтому так и говоришь. А стереотипы появляются не на пустом месте.

Один клик — и на экране информация о заключенной Сато.

— Мы оба ошиблись, — говорит Джек.

— Но я была ближе, — самодовольно возражает Сьюзи. — Даже не пытайся соскочить.

Джек мог бы отшутиться или как-нибудь остроумно возразить, но неожиданно для себя увлекается подробностями открытого дела. Если сведения ЮНИТ верны, заключенная Сато всего лишь при помощи базовых знаний электроники, украденных неточных чертежей, паяльника и ноутбука построила исправный звуковой модулятор за пять столетий до его изобретения. А ей еще нет и тридцати. Заключенная Сато — сокровище, и Джеку не терпится ее заполучить. У него полки ломятся от неисправной неопознанной техники, до которой никак не доходят руки. Хаб будет для нее чуть большей клеткой, чем тюрьма ЮНИТ, но, возможно, если она согласится, Джек сможет что-нибудь для нее сделать.

Джек перехватывает вопросительный взгляд Сьюзи — она явно чувствует, что Джек что-то задумал.

— Будь добра, перешли эту ссылку на мое рабочее место, — просит он, делая максимально безразличный вид, хотя и знает, что никого этим не обманет.

Он готовит любимый кофе Сьюзи, а затем проводит остаток дня в поисках всей доступной информации о Тошико Сато. На следующее утро он делает телефонный звонок.

Сьюзи управляет внедорожником две недели и, когда вскоре после этого Джек приводит в Хаб худощавую нервную Тошико, она не высказывает никакого удивления. Правда, равнодушие Сьюзи может быть вызвано количеством обезболивающих, которые ей пришлось принять после встречи в уивелом.

— Добро пожаловать в сумасшедший дом, — приветствует она Тошико, когда та обходит Хаб вместе с Джеком. — Умеешь накладывать швы?

Тош робко улыбается ей в ответ.

 

**СЬЮЗИ**

Весной 2012-го по Кардиффу проносится волна зверских убийств. Газеты внимательно следят за развитием событий и много пишут об этом так называемом «кардиффском потрошителе». Вокруг его образа рождается множество мрачных конспирологических теорий, и это главная тема разговоров и на работе, и в городских кафе.

Полиция делает все возможное. Они проводят вскрытия. Они собирают образцы и ищут отпечатки пальцев. Они пытаются отыскать связь между жертвами. И когда их действия ни к чему не приводят, кто-то из начальства вызывает из Лондона ведущего профайлера, которая по прибытии ведет себя так, будто ей все должны.

Джек тоже подключается к всеобщей охоте, но он работает один и в гораздо более небезопасной манере. Последние два года он сам по себе, и ему нравится, что не надо ни за кого отвечать и никому подчиняться. Но после шести недель бесплодных поисков, гибели восьми обычных горожан и не менее девяти случаев, когда ему самому выпустили кишки, Джек начинает сомневаться в практичности своего подхода. Ему удается победить, но только в результате грязного и унизительного для него трюка, о котором он даже думать не хочет. Не важно, что говорят другие, но чувство собственного достоинства у него все же есть.

В отделе полиции Кардиффа хаос, ругань и неразбериха, когда одним пятничным днем там объявляется «какой-то парень из верхов» и приказывает передать ему это дело.

— Мы арестовали подозреваемого, — сообщает Джек обливающемуся потом старшему офицеру, и тот даже не пытается скрыть свое облегчение.

— И слава богу! — говорит он, промакивая лицо платком. — В других обстоятельствах меня бы взбесило ваше вмешательство, но с самого первого дня это дело — сущий кошмар для нас и нашей репутации. Хотите выпить?

Джек отказывается:

— Спасибо, но нет, — он терпеливо ждет, пока полицейский наливает себе порцию виски, а затем продолжает с той же непосредственностью: — Разумеется, нам понадобятся все улики и материалы по делу.

Все в отделении хотят побыстрее избавиться от этого дела; им требуется всего полчаса на то, чтобы собрать документы, подготовить коробки для улик и передать их Джеку, готовому погрузить все в свой внедорожник. Закончив с делами, Джек позволяет себе немного поразмышлять над тем, сколько общего у Торчвуда и мошеннических схем. И там, и там для успеха надо подмешивать в ложь как можно больше правды.

— Это все? — спрашивает он.

— Все, кроме того, что есть у Костелло. Она ушла днем.

Похоже, офицер рад, что рабочий день их профайлера закончился так рано. Немного уговоров, и Джек узнает, в каком номере какой шикарной гостиницы остановилась Костелло. Он также получает номер телефона офицера и приглашение как-нибудь вместе пообедать.

***

— Джеймс Харпер, — с очаровательной улыбкой произносит он, быстро показав удостоверение.

Костелло мельком смотрит на карточку в его руке и переводит взгляд на его лицо.

— Вам лучше войти внутрь, — говорит она, немного подумав.

Джек шагает через порог, оставляя ее позади.

— Итак, милые парни и девчушки в синей форме сообщили мне, что у вас есть кое-какие документы... — Джек осекается. Он узнает этот металлический щелчок, поэтому поднимает руки вверх и осторожно поворачивается, не сходя с места: — ...которые мне нужны.

Его взгляд упирается в дуло очень хорошего и мощного полуавтоматического пистолета, и если судить по позе и хватке, Костелло почти наверняка знает, что делает.

— Ты вооружен? — спрашивает она; ее голос напряжен, но не дрожит.

— Да, — отвечает Джек, не опуская рук.

— Где оружие? Не двигаться! — быстро добавляет она, хотя Джек и не думал шевелиться, он даже не моргал. — Просто скажи.

— Пистолет. Кобура у правого бедра, — говорит Джек, слегка качнув головой в нужном направлении.

Не сходя с места, Костелло говорит:

— Достань его и подтолкни ко мне. Никаких резких движений, и держи руки на виду.

У Костелло явное преимущество, но Джек уверен, что шанс с ней справиться у него есть. Правда, на этой неделе он погибал уже дважды, и ему неохота проходить через это в третий раз. Он достает револьвер, кладет его на пол, а затем отталкивает от себя носком ботинка.

— А теперь говори. Кто ты такой?

— Джеймс Харпер. Кто-нибудь из кардиффского отделения полиции должен был предупредить, что я приду.

Это не производит на Костелло никакого впечатления.

— Хорошая попытка. Но ты не настолько хороший лжец, как тебе кажется.

Если не верите, можете еще раз взглянуть на мое удостоверение, — говорит Джек, медленно опуская руку к карману.

— Держи руки на виду, — напоминает ему Костелло, и добавляет с насмешкой: — Ты показал мне чистый лист бумаги, а не удостоверение. Кто тебя прислал?

Джек потрясен:

— Ты ничего на нем не увидела?

— А должна была? На чистой бумаге? Так, я теряю терпение. Кто тебя прислал?

Ее голос слегка дрожит, и до Джека только сейчас доходит, насколько она напугана, и что это значит для него. Он смотрит на шикарный ковер кремового цвета и в красках представляет, как, продырявленный насквозь, падает на него, пачкая все вокруг. Джек страшно не любит отчищать от крови светлые ковры, особенно, если речь идет о его собственной крови.

— Я не причиню вам вреда. Я здесь только ради документов по делу. Это все, — говорит он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал искренне и непринужденно.

Сьюзи все еще целится в него, поэтому он решает продолжить. В любом случае, у него есть реткон, и, если понадобится, он сотрет ей память.

— Дело Потрошителя. Я подчищаю следы. Оно не должно было стать настолько публичным, но этот гад все время выскальзывал у нас из рук. Я загонял его в угол с десяток раз, но ему удавалось уйти.

Она все еще держит его под прицелом, но по блеску глаз он видит, что сумел ее заинтересовать.

— Ты что, какой-то шпион?

Джек качает головой, но, противореча самому себе, произносит:

— Вроде того.

— С чего вдруг американцу охотиться на убийц в Кардиффе? Он тоже не местный?

— Он не местный, но я из Кардиффа. У меня ваше гражданство. Уже давно.

— Что его ждет?

Джек пожимает плечами.

— Сначала тюрьма, потом, вероятно, казнь. Он слишком опасен, чтобы его можно было когда-либо выпустить, — слегка склонив голову, он наблюдает за ее реакцией: — Вас это беспокоит?

— Не особо. Мне бы тоже не хотелось, чтобы кто-то вроде него ходил по улицам города. Садись.

Рукой, держащей пистолет, она указывает Джеку на кресло позади него, затем опускает пистолет, идет к своему рабочему столу, и берет бумаги, лежащие на нем. Джек замечает, что она не поворачивается к нему спиной и все время держит его в поле зрения. Револьвер так и остается лежать на полу.

— За кого вы меня приняли? Кто за вами охотится? — спрашивает он.

Костелло фыркает, прежде чем обернуться и протянуть ему пачку бумаг. Он осторожно забирает их, никаких резких движений. В конце концов, пистолет все еще у нее в руке.

— Без понятия. Это опасная работа. Ты мог быть кем-то, кто затаил обиду, или кем-то, кого нанял тот, кто затаил обиду. Или ты и есть такой человек.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы завоевать доверие? — спрашивает Джек, глядя ей в лицо.

— Для начала можешь представиться, — отвечает она.

— Капитан Джек Харкнесс, — говорит он.

— И это твое настоящее имя? — спрашивает Костелло, недоверчиво поджав губы.

— Можно и так сказать. Я давно его использую, — честно отвечает Джек, — А твое имя?

— Сьюзи Костелло, — говорит она.

Руку с пистолетом она опускает вниз и немного расслабляется, и Джек решает, что сейчас самое время рискнуть.

— Так ты уберешь пистолет, Сьюзи Костелло? — спрашивает он с улыбкой.

— Еще нет, — с непроницаемой улыбкой холодно отвечает она. — Расскажи мне какую-нибудь правду.

Джек знает, что это проверка, и понимает, что и сам тестирует ее — с того самого момента, как она направила на него пистолет.

— А если бы я сказал, что убийца — не человек? — спрашивает он и замолкает в ожидании реакции.

— Докажи, — даже не моргнув, спокойно отвечает Сьюзи.

***

Сьюзи принимает Хаб, Разлом и уивелов довольно легко. Через пару недель она ориентируется в мейнфрейме так свободно, как если бы сама выстроила его с нуля. Сьюзи действительно настолько хороша, насколько Джек и предполагал. Оружейная вызывает у нее не меньший интерес, чем магазин игрушек у ребенка, и Джек ловит себя на том, что немного рисуется, демонстрируя функции и возможности различных видов земного и инопланетного оружия. Они проводят много времени на стрельбище, ловя кайф от запаха пороха и всплесков адреналина. Она счастлива от соприкосновения с силами разрушения, и ее эмоции очень заразительны. Глядя на нее, Джек невольно вспоминает Джона и ностальгирует по своему преступному прошлому. Он так давно не встречал человека, который бы мог просто испытывать воодушевление от стрельбы и не относился к оружию просто как к инструменту.

Он спит с ней через две недели после ее прихода в Торчвуд. Она подходит к нему с хорошо знакомым блеском в глазах, и Джек не может придумать ни одного повода, чтобы ей отказать. У него давно не было секса, а она не похожа на человека, ищущего серьезные отношения.

И только когда она оказывается сверху и начинает двигаться, глядя на него сквозь распущенные спутанные волосы, он замечает ее пустой взгляд. Она смотрит сквозь него, трахая его грубо и жестко, будто секс для нее — оружие, будто они вернулись в тот гостиничный номер и она снова целится ему в голову. Он просто очередной пункт в, наверно, длинном списке людей, которые имели над ней власть и с которыми она спала. Сотни раз у него был секс на одну ночь, и не сосчитать, сколько раз в порыве страсти его звали чужим именем, но никогда он не чувствовал себя невидимкой.

После секса она сразу уходит, и никогда больше об этом не вспоминает. Но Джек замечает, что после этого она будто успокаивается и начинает чувствовать себя в Хабе как дома. Джек старается не думать о том, как сильно их интрижка выбила его из колеи, каким использованным он себя чувствует.

«Я больше не буду спать с подчиненными, — решает Джек. — Сейчас я здесь босс, и такие вещи все только усложняют».

 

**ТОРЧВУД**

Сам того не желая, Джек собрал вокруг себя команду.

Торчвуд-3 работает как хорошо смазанный, хоть и слегка своенравный механизм. Джек руководит группой умных, сломленных, дисфункциональных ребят, и они делают все, что нужно. Сьюзи умело сочетает эффективность и цинизм, и это задает нужный тон: они не могут всех спасти, они просто должны делать свою работу. Тош следует за Сьюзи, потому что это путь наименьшего сопротивления, Оуэн — потому что в этом они с ней похожи. Янто не чувствует нужды в цинизме, но эффективности ему не занимать. Он умеет быть незаметным и незаменимым.

Эту долгую холодную ночь они проводят в засаде в поле к западу от Кардиффа, где, по мнению Тош, должен был произойти взрыв активности Разлома. К ее чести, так и случилось, но вместо ожидаемого великолепного светового шоу и таинственного нового артефакта они получают жалкий пук и кучку обугленного металла. Усталые, промокшие и замерзшие они возвращаются в Хаб и вваливаются в переговорную.

Там их ждет горячий кофе и еда на столе, а также записка от Янто, где говорится, что он внизу, проводит техобслуживание, и что надеется на успешное завершение их вылазки. Джек съедает бутерброд в четыре укуса, быстро проводит инструктаж, раздает задания на следующий день, а потом отпускает всех по домам.

Сьюзи и Оуэн обмениваются взглядами, а потом неторопливо идут к вешалкам с одеждой, неоправданно громко обсуждая необходимость вызвать одно такси на двоих. По лицу Тош видно, что ей это не по душе, но она просто берет чашку кофе, идет к своей рабочей станции и с головой уходит в работу. Джек раньше пытался сдерживать ее энтузиазм, но, похоже, это то, что ей сейчас нужно, кроме того, ее рабочее место, обогреваемое системными блоками, — самая теплая часть Хаба. Джек садится за бумаги, одним глазом следя за входом на нижние уровни, пока оттуда не появляется Янто. Тот, как всегда, восхитителен, разве что волосы слегка растрепались.

У Джека есть заместитель, которому можно доверять, доктор, который неплохо приспосабливается, техник, которая хочет остаться после истечения пятилетнего контракта, а также очаровательный и исполнительный личный секретарь.

Он рад, что у него такая гармоничная и дружная команда. Возможно, лидерство — не настолько сложная вещь, как он когда-то боялся.

**Author's Note:**

> Строчка из баллады А. Теннисона «Волшебница Шалотт» цитируется по переводу Д. Катара


End file.
